


Inspiration

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Garnet (Steven Universe), Autistic Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Canon Non-Binary Character, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Inspiration, Mentions of ADHD and Anxiety, Mentions of Autistic Connie and Steven and Ruby, Post-Episode: s04e04 Mindful Education, Stimming, Tumblr Prompt, autistm aceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Stevonnie loves spending time with Garnet.[Prompt 17: Inspiration]





	Inspiration

Sometimes, Stevonnie is almost envious of Garnet. She is just so strong and powerful and resilient, and they wish they could the sort of fusion she is. But they aren’t really envious, they don’t resent Garnet for being stronger than them (after all, it makes sense that someone who has existed for over five thousand years will be a stronger and more stable fusion than someone who has only been around for a couple of years); if anything, they are inspired by her. She is the fusion they hope to be like one day.

Ever since the incident in which Steven and Connie were so overloaded with trauma that they were unable to fuse, Stevonnie has found themself getting much closer to Garnet (and Steven and Connie, therefore, have become closer friends with both Garnet and Ruby and Sapphire). They are so incredibly grateful for the help Garnet gave them, and the advice she gave them through the form of a song is still very useful whenever they feel stressed and Steven and Connie nearly unfuse (“Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust,” Stevonnie sings, voice soft as their hands tremble, and soon their form has stopped blurring and they are still fused). And, wanting to repay Garnet for her help, Stevonnie has been spending more time training and just relaxing with Garnet, wanting to learn more about their friend.

One day, Stevonnie and Garnet sit together on the beach outside the Temple, and Stevonnie watches Garnet pick up a handful of sand and let it slowly seep through her fingers. Her expression is one of contentment, and it all seems very faimilar.

“What’re you doing?” Stevonnie asks.

“I’m stimming,” Garnet says.

They look at her. “Stimming?”

Garnet nods. “Yes. Stimming.”

And the Stevonnie is bubbling with excitement and they rush around the beach, their bare feet sinking into the sand, and their hands flail with pure delight. “Stimming! Does that mean you’re autistic?”

Garnet nods again. She is smiling one of her small, understated smiles. “Yes.”

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe it!” they babble as their arms try to flail through the air and run through their hair, a strange mix of Steven’s flapping stim and Connie’s running-fingers-through-hair stim. “This is awesome! You’re autistic too! It’s so cool!”

Stevonnie flops back onto the sand beside Garnet, who smiles more broadly.

“It is cool, isn’t it?” she says. “We really do have a lot in common.”

“So who’dd you get your autism from?” Stevonnie says, still talking like a total motormouth. “Because I got my autism from both Steven and Connie and I got Steven’s ADHD and Connie’s anxiety. Sorry, I’m still babbling.”

“It’s okay,” Garnet says. “And I am autistic because Ruby is. I gain her autistic traits when she and Sapphire fuse just the same way I gain Sapphire’s future vision. Fusion really is a fascinating thing, isn’t it?”

“It really is,” they say, digging their toes into the soft sand. “We… I’m so glad we had this talk, Garnet. It can be weird being a fusion and weird being autistic, and it’s so nice to talk to someone who knows what they’re both like at once.”

Garnet smiles. “I’m glad we had this talk too.”

And Stevonnie grins and flings their arms around her, pulling Garnet into a tight hug.


End file.
